Quisiera ser más que tu amigo
by RitaAsabati
Summary: "...Él, es su mejor amigo. Ella, también es su mejor amiga, pero no solo eso, es su amor secreto. Harry no solo ama en silencio, también, sufre porque ve su dolor, el dolor de su amada Hermione..." H&Hr [ONE—Shot/EDITADO]


**¡BIENVENIDOS!**

Esta historia surgió cuando escuché una canción [**Yo Quisiera _— _**Reik] los invito a que la escuchen. Es muy linda, demuestra todo lo que siente Harry y buena parte de lo que leerán en esta historia.

**DECLAIMER:** Harry Potter y su mundo son propiedad de _**J.K. Rowling.**_

******RECUERDEN: **Las imágenes de TODAS mis historias están en mi perfil. No olviden mirar la de este _HarrMione. _

**¡AVISO IMPORTANTE!:** Éste One**_—_**Shot ha sido editado. Corregí errores de ortografía y una que otra cosilla. La trama no cambió.

**Espero que les guste...**

* * *

_"...Él, es su mejor amigo. Ella, también es su mejor amiga, pero no solo eso, es su amor secreto. Harry no solo ama en silencio, también, sufre porque ve su dolor, el dolor de su amada Hermione…"_

* * *

**[One****—**Shot]

_**Quisiera ser más que tu amigo **_

En una fría noche de noviembre, se encontraba en la solitaria Sala Común de Gryffindor un peculiar chico ojos verdes. Peculiar, porque algo en su frente lo hacía único, una cicatriz que fácilmente pudo habérsela hecho con cualquier objeto, pero esa, precisamente, no. Aquella era una marca en forma de rayo que lo hacía realmente especial o quizás, el mejor término para él sea... desafortunado.

Siempre que se veía en un espejo, se tocaba la frente y sin querer la rosaba o en los peores casos, cuando le dolía; no podía evitar sentirse el chico más desafortunado de todos, porque ella le recordaba una y otra vez que sus padres no estaban con él, que ellos habían dado la vida por la suya. Un día, llegó hasta a pensar que familia no tenia, aun teniendo unos tíos sentía esto; pero ellos, justamente, lo trataban peor que a un sirviente. Para los Dursley, él era el simple y molesto huésped que vivía bajo las escaleras; hasta que descubrió, que se podía tener una familia formada por personas que no necesariamente debían tener el mismo tipo de sangre que corría por sus venas, esos, sin duda, eran sus amigos.

Se encontraba sentado en un gran sillón rojo ubicado al frente de una fogosa chimenea, que para su alivio, le brindaba el calor suficiente para estar a gusto. Entre sus manos tenía un gran libro que llevaba horas leyendo, pero aun así no lograba comprender nada; bajo sus pies había una gran pila de ejemplares mal estructurada, otros pocos estaban esparcidos por doquier, unos cerrados y otros abiertos en páginas claves que el muchacho había seleccionado como interesantes, o más bien, necesarias para el futuro examen que presentaría.

La mayoría de sus compañeros estaban ya dormidos, pero sus amigos no. Ni siquiera sabía dónde podían estar. Ron, particularmente, no se encontraba en la habitación que compartían, porque hace menos de una hora el mismo Harry lo había comprobado; y por la Sala Común habían pasado varios Leones, pero ninguna Hermione Granger, ni un pelirrojo Ronald Weasley.

— De seguro está con Lavender — Murmuró pensando en su amigo. Supuso que Hermione, su mejor amiga, estaba en la biblioteca — Es usual en ella… — Una leve sonrisa se dibujó en sus finos labios al susurrar aquello.

Estiró los brazos por encima de su cabeza cuando un profundo bostezo se escapó de su boca. Estaba muy exhausto y su visión comenzaba a enfocar de forma borrosa, así que con la yema de los dedos frotó sus cansados ojos verdes, mientras se quitaba los anteojos para darles una lenta límpida con su túnica. Ciertamente, su gran cansancio tenía claros porqués: primero por sus prácticas de Quidditch, ya que por ser capitán tenia mayores responsabilidades y sobre todo, el ejemplo debía darlo él; segundo, las clases de _Oclumancia_ con el Director Albus Dumbledore —obviamente prefería que sea él el que se las impartiera, a que sea Severus Snape como ocurrió en su año anterior—; tercero, las clases en sí, que para ser sinceros, en todas iba muy mal; y cuarto, seguían las fuertes punzadas en la cicatriz en forma de rayo que adornaba su frente…

Una vez con los lentes bien puestos, comenzó a apilar los libros que estaban esparcidos en el piso. El que leía lo colocó en la cima, que aproximadamente, comprendía unos 7 gruesos tomos. Con un _Wingardium Leviosa _los colocó sobre la mesa más cercana y suspiró mirando el reloj _Muggle_ que se encontraba en su muñeca.

— Ya es muy tarde...

Muy preocupado notó que eran las 10:45pm e inconscientemente posó sus ojos en la entrada de aquel lugar. En su interior tenía una gran esperanza y deseo de que el cuadro de la _Dama Gorda_ le diera la bienvenida a sus amigos. Para su sorpresa y alegría, un chirrido dio la bienvenida a otros Gryffindor, automáticamente, se le dibujó una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

— ¡Claro, George! — Rió Fred atravesando el retrato de la Casa escarlata.

— Pero debemos hacerlo en el bosque — Murmuró el otro hermano dándole una palmadita en el brazo a su gemelo — Para que si nos sale mal…

— ¡Nadie sospeche! — Culminó el otro con entusiasmo y ambos rieron.

Desde que notó que se trataban de Fred y George, y no de sus otros amigos borró el gesto que tenía en sus labios tan rápidamente como este se formó. El retrato le había dado la bienvenida a los gemelos Weasley, que venían murmurado y riendo entre sí, esto era usual cuando tenían algo planeado, pero más cuando eso planeado era desastroso. Así eran ellos, únicos por su manera de ser.

— ¡Harry! — Exclamaron alegremente al notar la presencia del Gryffindor que hace pocos minutos era el único que ocupaba la Sala Común.

— No te habíamos visto — Aclaró con una sonrisa George, mientras ambos se acercaban a él.

— ¡Te ves muy mal! — Exclamó con mala cara Fred tratando de equilibrar las gafas del pelinegro con sus manos.

Era verdad, Harry no se veía nada bien. Tenía ya varias horas leyendo y el deseo de dormir comenzaba a golpearlo más fuerte que hace una par de horas atrás, así que a estas alturas unas oscuras marcas adornaban la parte baja de sus ojos, creando un extraño contraste con su pálida piel, dándole de esta forma un aspecto de mayor edad. El pelinegro no dijo nada, estaba tan agotado que no podía, ni quería perder la poca energía que le quedaba con los gemelos, solo los observó. Fred, aun al frente de él, sonrió de forma alegre, cosa que lo desconcertó considerablemente...

— ¿Estas pensando lo mismo que yo? — Preguntó George de pronto mirando a su hermano, el cual asintió enérgicamente antes siquiera de este culminar la interrogación — Harry, lo que necesitas es…

— ¡Nuestras nuevas creaciones! — El otro Weasley estiró un brazo y en su blanca palma se podían ver diminutas esferas negras. Potter las miró sin ganas por un segundo, luego observó a los gemelos con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Qué son? — Inquirió curioso y al mismo tiempo preocupado, porque sabía muy bien el tipo de respuestas que estos Gryffindor daban.

— No tienes por qué preocuparte — Sonrió George al notar la desconfianza de Harry — Toma una… — Lo incitó — Vamos… hazlo — Continuó haciéndolo ya que no observó mayor reacción del chico.

— Son golosinas con sabor a chocolate que hacen que no te de sueño — Aclaró por fin el otro gemelo, pero el pelinegro seguía igual de dubitativo que al principio de la conversación sobre las dichosas esferas.

— Sabemos que las necesitas, porque debes estudiar. Con una es suficiente, pero como eres nuestro amigo te regalaremos tres — Le informó George sonriente y entusiasta.

— ¿Ya las probaron? — La tentación era enorme. Necesitaba seguir estudiando y parecía que esos pequeños trozos de chocolate podían lograr lo que quería y tanto necesitaba.

— Bueno… — Fred miró las golosinas en su mano por unos segundos, luego observó a su hermano el cual también le devolvía la mirada. Harry notó de manera divertida cada gesto de los gemelos...

— ¡Si, las hemos probado! — Respondió de manera astuta George. Solo dijo eso, nada más, pero Potter no era tan tonto.

— ¿Y qué resultados obtuvieron? — Preguntó con tono divertido.

— Pues…

— Producen una extraña coloración verde de la piel… — Confesó Fred fingiendo estar triste por esa razón — Y...

— Después que pierde el efecto te quedas dormido profundamente… — George sonrió — Por varios días — Aclaró y ambos Weasley rieron.

La manera de ser de los gemelos le causaba una infinita gracia y por este mismo motivo pensaba que era bueno tener amigos como ellos, ya que son del tipo de personas que te pueden hacer reír con su simple presencia, aunque estés pasando por un mal momento.

— Definitivamente no las quiero — Respondió al regalo que pretendían darle, y los tres rieron por su sincera respuesta. Efectivamente, el chico de la cicatriz en la frente reía, pero feliz del todo no estaba, ya que la preocupación que sentía no había disminuido — ¡George! ¡Fred! — Con esta exclamación logró que ambos pararan de reír y lo miraran con mucha atención — ¿Han visto a Ron y a Hermione? — Preguntó curioso y con esperanzas de que la respuesta fuese positiva.

— ¡Sí! — Afirmaron mientras sonreían. Harry sintió que el gran peso que sentía en su pecho se hacia llevadero.

— Vimos a nuestro hermano con… — Comenzó George, pero se veía algo confundido. El pelinegro miraba a ambos chicos detallando cada gesto con el entrecejo un poco arrugado, mientras en la Sala Común todo seguía igual de tranquilo — ¿Cómo se llama esa chica? — Preguntó a su hermano dándole una palmadita en el hombro.

— Creo que es… Lavender — Respondió Fred algo confundido también.

— Sí, sí, esa es, con ella estaba Ron.

— Se veían muy entusiasmados — Detalló el otro de manera atrevida mientras George se unía a su risa.

— _Me lo imaginé_ — Pensó Harry — ¿Y a Hermione la vieron? — Inquirió, ahora, con mayor seriedad e inquietud.

— Sí, estaba por el pasillo que da a los lavados de las chicas… — Respondió riendo Fred aun imaginando la escena que hace poco había presenciado con su gemelo. Seguía repitiéndose en la cabeza de ambos la imagen de su hermano besándose de manera brusca y desenfrenada con su ahora novia, Lavender Brown.

— En el que habita la llorona de Myrtle… — Especificó George haciendo morisquetas que según él asemejaban a las que haría un fantasma.

— Tenía como prisa… ¿Verdad, George?

Harry Potter, al escuchar esto, se preocupó más de lo que ya estaba. Sentía la necesidad y el deseo de ir a buscarla por cada corredor del Castillo, si es que aquello fuese necesario. Comenzó a escarbar en su cabeza alguna escusa contundente para realizar tal acción y lo único sensato que se le ocurrió fue la avanzada hora. Cualquier amigo se preocuparía por aquello, ¿Verdad? No, no sabía si aquello era correcto.

— Cierto, ni se detuvo a mirarnos, eso que la molestamos con nuestras golosinas — Respondió algo sorprendido el otro gemelo por la reacción de la chica.

— Ni se detuvo a mirar — Corroboró extrañado Fred — Luego, a los pocos minutos, fue que vimos a Ron con su chica, estaban en el mismo pasillo en el que vimos a Mione — Carcajearon ambos pícaramente por la actitud de su hermano, mientras el pelinegro se ponía más tenso y pensativo.

—_ ¿Estará bien? ¿A dónde habrá ido? ¿Habrá visto a Ron con Lavender?_ — Estas preguntas saltaban a su cabeza desde su subconsciente, logrando hacer que su angustia aumentara, pero específicamente, cuando esa última interrogante se formó sintió una gran puntada en su pecho... sintió tristeza — Quisiera estar con ella…

— ¿Qué? — Preguntaron los gemelos. Harry abrió los ojos más de lo normal por la sorpresa — ¿Dijiste algo? — Siguieron preguntando los dos, más confundidos que al principio.

— No, no — Se apresuró a negar lo que decían con un extravagante gesto con las manos — Ya es muy tarde, será mejor que me vaya — Dijo al fin con la intensión de que sean _otros_ lo que se fueran. No estaba seguro de ir a buscar a Hermione, lo único que si tenia claro era que no quería continuar hablando, ni mucho menos escuchando a los gemelos.

— Tienes razón. George, será mejor que subamos — Concordó Fred dándole, nuevamente, una palmada amistosa a su hermano en la espalda, éste solo asintió y lo siguió…

— Buenas noches, Harry.

Una vez perdidos de vista en la cima de las escaleras, el pelinegro dio un profundo suspiro.

— Funcionó — Murmuró muy bajo.

De manera inconsciente observó su reloj otra vez, mostraba a estas alturas las 11:07pm. Automáticamente, ladeó la cabeza hacia atrás y miró por unos segundos casi eternos el retrato de la _Dama Gorda_, con la gran esperanza de que su deseo se hiciera realidad, pero la puerta no volvió a abrirse. Con un suspiro mucho más cansado que el anterior, desvió sus ojos hacia la pila de libros que había colocado sobre la mesa, los cuales empezó a guardarlos uno a uno en su mochila para así subir, finalmente, a su habitación y descansar, aunque aquello ultimo le parecía un acción imposible. Sin embargo, prefirió dejar uno de los textos afuera para leerlo, cosa nada habitual en él, pero de alguna forma debía encontrar un motivo para quedarse unos minutos más en la sala y así poder seguir esperando a sus amigos.

Necesitaba ver por sus propios ojos que _ella_ estuviera bien... de lo contrario no pegaría ni un solo ojo en toda la noche. No podría hacerlo.

— Pronto estará aquí — Más que un murmullo con deseo de calmar su ansiedad, aquello sonó a suplica.

Resignado tomó el libro que yacía quieto sobre la mesada y se dirigió, nuevamente, al mueble en el que, antes de la llegada de los gemelos, se encontraba sentado leyendo. Un bostezo cansón salió de sus finos labios al tiempo en el que se acomodaba en el sillón. Con un suspiro abrió el bendito libro del cual ni siquiera conocía el título y antes de leer la primera línea de la página marcada, observó fugazmente hacia el retrato con mirada triste y preocupada...

— ¿Lo habrá visto? — Continuaba preguntado al aire.

Deseaba con todo su ser que su amiga no hubiera observado la, supuestamente, apasionada escena de Ron con Lavender. Daría todo lo que le pidieran, hasta lo que no tenía, para de alguna forma impedir que aquello hubiese ocurrido; ya que él más que nadie sabía lo mucho que aquello a su castaña amiga le dolía, pero lo que sí no conocía era que aquel asunto a él, Harry Potter, también lo lastimaba y por una sola razón en especial... ella.

Con el dorso de la mano frotó sus ojos evitando maltratar sus anteojos, unos segundos después, concentró su visión en el libro abierto sobre su regazo y comenzó a leer, evitando por todos los medios pensar en sus amigos y en la molesta sensación que hacía tan pesados sus parpados. Pero, era tal el cansancio que le fue inevitable no ceder hasta quedarse dormido...

Habían pasado solo 5 minutos y Harry Potter yacía vencido por el sueño en el rojo mueble de su Sala Común. Debido a la posición en la que se encontraba no parecía estarlo, pero la respiración acompasada daba señal de que el moreno estaba sumergido en un profundo sueño que duró lo mismo que tardó el chico en cerrar lo ojos una vez posicionado en el sillón...

Ya que un agudo chirrido logró que un par de ojos verde esmeralda quedarán al descubierto de par en par, pero en sí, no fue el sonido del cuadro al abrirse lo que lo había despertado, sino el de los sollozos que lo acompañaban.

— ¡Harry!

Aquel gemido no solo desgarró el silencio en la habitación, sino que además logró a su corazón agrietar en mil pedazos al comprender de quien era aquella voz. Alzó la vista de forma brusca y sus ojos, un tanto rojizos por el cansancio, se encontraron con unos pardos de los cuales brotaban cascadas de lágrimas saladas. En cuestión de segundos vio como la chica corrió hacia él, y se acurrucó a su lado pidiendo a gritos silenciosos su compañía. Entre sollozos descansó su enmarañada cabeza en el pecho del joven, el cual inmediatamente liberó sus brazos del libro que sostenía y la envolvió de forma torpe contra su cuerpo.

La abrazaba con todo su ser. La sostenía con firmeza mientras su desgarrador llanto lo apuñalaba como una gruesa estaca directa a su, ya herido, corazón.

Con un gran esfuerzo no dijo nada, solo la abrazó, porque él era su mejor amigo y la conocía. La conocía tanto o mejor que a la cicatriz que habitaba en su frente desde bebé, la conocía mucho… por eso sabía que era mejor callar hasta que ella decidiera dar por terminado aquel suplicio en el que lo tenía. ¡Cuanto le dolía escucharla sufrir!

Imploraba a los cielos por un poco de serenidad, de cautela y sobre todo, imploraba fuerza para continuar reprimiendo los deseos imparables que lo invadían. Quería decirle que todo pasaría, que no se preocupara, que no llorara por alguien que no la mereciera, quería pedirle que no sufriera, quería gritarle que él la haría feliz por sobre todas las cosas, pero todo lo que podía hacer por ella en ese momento era acariciarle su enmarañado cabello castaño con delicadeza porque solo era su amigo, el mejor de sus amigos.

— ¡¿Por qué me pasa esto a mi?! ¡¿Por qué?!

Escuchó como se maltrataba a sí misma preguntándose tales cosas. Sintió, nuevamente, la necesidad de hablar, de decirle algo... pero no lo hizo ¿Qué más podía hacer por ella? ¿Qué podría decirle? Siguió acariciándola con parsimonia con el fin de tranquilizarla, pero su intención no era solo esa, por todos los medios él quería y necesitaba, que ella sintiera que no estaba sola. Él seguía a su lado. Él estaba allí y lo estaría por siempre…

— ¿Qué... qué debo hacer? ¿Cómo hago para que no... me duela? — Inquirió con una voz tan débil, san suave... casi inaudible, que golpeó a Harry con tristeza. Al no recibir más que silencio, ladeó un poco la cabeza y fijó sus ojos, aun destilando lágrimas, sobre los del pelinegro. Cada gotita que salía de sus ojos recorría con rapidez sus mejillas y se perdía con la misma velocidad en el cuello de la Leona. Harry sintió que gotas similares, pero rojizas botaban del órgano que latía de forma acelerada dentro de su ser. Verla en ese estado lo lastimaba. Sin perder el tiempo pidiendo permiso, colocó una mano en la mejilla de su amiga y comenzó a limpiar cada lágrima que de sus hermosos ojos salían. Aquella era una tarea imposible e interminable porque Hermione no le daba fin a su llanto — ¿Por qué es tan cruel... conmigo? ¿Por qué la vida es tan cruel? — Siguió sollozando y él no pudo más que guiarla, nuevamente, a su pecho. La volvió a abrazar con todas su fuerzas.

— _Por favor… mira lo que está al frente de ti_ — Rogaba internamente mientras mantenía los ojos cerrados con fuerza y el ceño visiblemente fruncido. Deseaba con todo su ser que como arte de magia Hermione Granger se diera cuenta de todo... de lo que él en verdad sentía hacía ella.

— Ron… — Gimió.

¿Ron? Sí, Ron, un simple diminutivo de Ronald, una monosílaba... tan solo esas tres letras fueron suficientes para debilitar el agarre de Harry. Esa corta mención triplicó el dolor que, ya de por sí, sentía en su pecho. Aquello envío una corriente helada que lo recorrió desde la punta de los pies hasta la ultima hebra de su cabello oscuro. ¡Por Merlín! Hubiese dado su vida entera, su nombre y apellido, su fortuna en _Gringotts,_ lo que sea que le pidieran tan solo para tener el derecho de cambiar aquel susurro... ¿Acaso era muy difícil transformar el Ron en... Harry?

La Leona al sentir el suave tacto que rodeaba su cuerpo se enderezó un poco y miró a través de sus largas pestañas a su querido amigo. Notó, a pesar de la poca visibilidad que tenía debido a la lágrimas que seguían conglomeradas allí, el cansancio y la tristeza que los claros ojos le reflejaban. Tristeza que ella supuso se debía a lo dolido que se sentía por verla sufrir, porque él era su mejor amigo, el mejor de todos y siempre quería su bienestar; pero por primera vez en mucho tiempo Hermione Granger estaba equivocada.

Él mejor que nadie comprendía lo que ella sentía. ¿Cómo no entenderla sí su pena era igual? Amar a alguien y verlo con otra persona, duele, pero ver a esa persona por la cual día a día quieres ser mejor, la que te hace sonreír hasta en tus peores días, llorar por otro... producía un dolor inimaginable. Una punzada en el pecho que enmudecía... una como la que Harry sentía.

— ¿Qué debo hacer? ¿Qué hago para no sufrir más?... ¿Cómo me protejo del dolor? — Preguntaba una desconsolada joven a su amigo, mientras se miraban fijamente. Pero sus interrogantes no obtuvieron más respuesta que una mueca casi imperceptible de labios y una caricia en su mejilla.

— _Yo siempre te protegeré..._ — Pensaba incapaz de pronunciar esas palabras en voz alta — _Daría mi vida por ser Ron…_ — Seguían saltando las frases dentro de su cabeza mientras su mano descansaba en la mejilla de la chica y ésta solo lo miraba como él lo hacía también — _Quisiera ser por quien lloras, pero te juro que caga lágrima seria de felicidad… te lo prometo _— Cuanto deseaba poder gritar lo que sentía, lo que deseaba — _Quisiera que me ames… quisiera que me ames tanto como yo te amo a ti _— Este fue el ultimo pensamiento del chico antes de que sus ojos se humedecieran al igual que los de su amiga, al igual que los de su amada, al igual que los de su querida Hermione Granger.

Ella lo miró extrañada, al tiempo que una leve sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios...

— ¿Te pasa algo, Harry? — Preguntó suavemente examinando la expresión del mago que tenia al frente, mientras éste se maldecía por haberla preocupado.

— _Me estoy muriendo_ — Quiso decirle. Quiso con todas sus fuerzas responder — _¿Qué pensaras si te digo...? ¿Qué harás si un día te enteras de lo que siento?_ — Cada interrogante le hacía cosquillas en su lengua para conseguir la libertar que tanto deseaban. Suspiró débilmente mientras ambos se acariciaban el rostro con delicadeza y parsimonia. No pudo más, su boca se abrió para proferir aquellas palabras... aquellas benditas frases — _¡No! _— El miedo al rechazo lo hizo arrepentirse. Aquello dejó a Hermione curiosa — _Tengo miedo de que me digas que no, de que solo vivas en mis sueños, en mis pensamientos. Tengo miedo de que debido a esto un día no pueda tomar tu mano al menos como amigo_ — Continuó reflexionando con la esperanza de que la chica pudiera leer todo eso en sus ojos, como si de libros se tratasen, pero no, ella no lo podía hacer, ella solo se repitió que aquel hombre frente a ella era el mejor amigo que podía tener, el más bueno y comprensivo que había tenido alguna vez.

— Te ves cansado

Murmuró entonces Hermione mientras con su dedo delineaba las oscuras ojeras que ahora caracterizaban el rostro de su amigo. Le sonrió con amabilidad mientras él secaba sus lágrimas con cariño, ahora si podía realizar la labor porque desde que ella se preocupó por él, paró de llorar. Eso la ayudó a olvidar, momentáneamente, la razón de su propio dolor. Se había creado una atmósfera entre ambos muy cálida en la que Hermione hacía la labor de la mejor amiga y él la de amigo, aunque en el fondo, ejercía la labor del que la quiere más que eso.

— ¿Quieres que te ayude a estudiar para tu examen?

Quiso gritar que sí, era una buena oportunidad para tenerla junto a él un instante más, pero no, él sabía que ella necesitaba descansar. Aunque, ese simple gesto hizo que su sonrisa se ensanchara. Lo hizo feliz saber que ella se habría quedado con él estudiando. Lo hizo tan feliz aquella propuesta...

— No es necesario… — Susurró con dolor, queriendo decir todo lo contrario — Ya he estudiado suficiente — Le informó y era verdad, sus oscuras ojeras eran muestra de ello. Ella sonrió ampliamente al igual que él.

— Espero que saques un _Aceptable_ como mínimo — Le dijo con los ojos brillantes. Brillantes por las lágrimas que se volvían a acumular en ellos. Él observó eso mientras asentía a su petición y en cuestión de segundos sintió unos suaves y cálidos brazos rodearlo, dándole el calor que tanto deseaba, haciendo que su corazón latiera más rápido de lo que ya con su presencia lo hacía. No dudó en corresponderle — Gracias, Harry… — Susurró en su oído, produciendo un cosquilleo en todo su cuerpo. Como acto reflejo él solo cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por el aroma de su cabello, por su aroma a fresas — Gracias por ser mi mejor amigo… — Le dijo mientras se separaba de él, otra vez quedando frente a frente, cara a cara, ojos verdes a ojos pardos. De pronto, ella rió levemente — Tus ojos se han humedecido, también — Detalló mientras otra lágrima salía de los suyos, el joven no dudó en limpiarla con su dedo, pero cuando lo hizo, una rebelde gotita salió de sus ojos y Hermione hizo lo mismo que él, limpiarla sutilmente — De verdad, gracias — Le volvió a decir, mientras pasaba una mano por su moqueante nariz — Bueno… — Continuó dándose unas palmaditas en las rodillas — Ya es hora de dormir — Dijo sonriente mientras se levantaba. Harry hizo lo mismo. La castaña comenzó a caminar suponiendo que el chico la seguía, pero cuando colocó un pie en el primer escalón de las escaleras que daban a los dormitorios se percató de su ausencia, así que giró y observó como éste se había quedado parado observándola. Sonrió al notar su expresión — Vamos… — Le hizo señas con la mano — Ya es muy tarde, será mejor que durmamos — Le informó con una sonrisa.

— No, yo aun tengo que arreglar los libros — Mintió mirando hacia su mochila que ya estaba ordenada con los ejemplares adentro. Hermione observó hacia el mismo lugar — No puedo subir aun… — Murmuró más para sí mismo que para su amiga — _Necesito estar a solas_ — Esto último solo lo pensó.

— Bueno… ¡Está bien! — Exclamó con gesto divertido en las escaleras. Con un suspiro volvió a hacer que la distancia entre ambos se esfumara. Lo había hecho rápidamente porque corrió, así que sorprendió al moreno con una gran abrazo — Que pases buenas noches, Harry — Le deseo desde el fondo de su corazón. Se separó de él y lo miró con una sonrisa — Gracias por ser mi amigo — Le dijo feliz, se sentía muy bien cuando estaba con él, lo adoraba más que como un amigo, ella lo quería como a un hermano — Gracias por ser el mejor amigo del mundo — Seguía repitiendo de manera sincera, mientras él sentía un gran nudo en la garganta que hacía de su voz inaudible, que hacía de su respiración agitada, que hacía de sus ojos un par de mares verdes que estaban a punto de desbordarse, pero no, no lo hizo, se contuvo con todas su fuerzas, debía esperar estar a solas por lo menos — Te quiero mucho — Confesó dándole un fugaz beso en la mejilla. Finalmente giró para regresar hasta donde había estado segundos antes y así retomar el camino a su habitación — Eres mi mejor amigo — Murmuró mientras subía las escaleras.

Harry observaba con lágrimas concentradas en sus ojos como se alejaba. Al tiempo que notaba como su corazón se sentía al no sentirla cerca…

— Quisiera ser más que tu amigo…

Murmuró mientras una lágrima resbalaba por su mejilla y Hermione se perdía por la cima de la escalera haciendo imposible que escuchará aquel murmullo. Ni un minuto había pasado de la despedida de la chica cuando escuchó que otro chirrido le daba la bienvenida a los últimos Gryffindor fuera de la cama, exceptuándolo a él, así que rápidamente pasó la manga de la túnica por sus ojos…

— ¡Shhh! Nos pueden escuchar… — Murmuraba Brown sin darse cuenta de la presencia del León.

Ron y Lavender habían entrado por el retrato de la Dama Gorda abrazados, dándose besos y demás muestras de cariño exageradas. Parecía como si ninguno hubiese notado a Harry, y él, por su parte, seguía dándoles la espalda.

— ¡Te quiero Lavender! — Exclamó el pelirrojo entusiasta.

El moreno formó unos puños con sus manos. Deseaba tanto golpear a su amigo. Quería hacerlo entrar en razón, quería que mirara a la mujer que estaba perdiendo por ese noviazgo sin sentido. Sin sentido, porque Harry sabia que él no la amaba y mucho menos ella a él. Todo era un capricho entre ambos. Los dos eran inexpertos en el amor, por eso hacían aquello.

— ¡Harry! — Exclamó Ron con una sonrisa mientras soltaba el agarre de su novia y caminaba hacia su amigo. Colocó una mano en el hombro del chico de la cicatriz — No sabes lo que he hecho hoy… — Comenzó a decir más entusiasmado.

Aun sin mirarlo quitó la mano que estaba posada sobre él, dejando con este gesto a su amigo desconcertado. El Weasley miró hacia Lavender buscando alguna respuesta y lo único que obtuvo fue un movimiento de hombros despreocupado. Potter, por su parte se acercó a la mesa donde tenía su mochila y se la colocó firmemente sobre la espalda, mientras decidía subir las escaleras.

— Harry, amigo… ¿Te pasa algo? — Preguntó preocupado Ronald mientras seguía al pelinegro por las escaleras. El ojiverdes se detuvo a mitad de la misma y lo miró. Por primera vez en esa noche lo miró, con odio, con celo, con enfado y con mucha tristeza al mismo tiempo. Ron logró notar todo aquello — ¿Te he hecho algo? — Preguntó preocupado y desconcertado. Harry solo negó con la cabeza, pero la respuesta era sí. Había hecho que el amor de su vida sufriera — ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo? ¿Quieres que haga algo por ti? — Se ofreció como buen amigo. El pelinegro lo observó detalladamente, asimilando cada palabra dicha.

— ¿Me permitirías ser tu? — Preguntó seriamente, haciendo que Ron lo mirara con una ceja arqueada más desconcertado que el principio. Finalmente suspiró — Ya veo que no. No puedes hacer nada — Puntualizó y continuó su andar.

— ¡No entiendo nada! — Exclamó logrando que Harry girara y lo observara detenidamente.

— ¿No entiendes que quiero ser tu, Ronald Weasley? — Confesó y el pelirrojo se echó a reír escandalosamente, tanto que logró que Lavender se estremeciera, aunque ésta miraba la escena muy de cerca.

— ¡Por Merlín, todos desean ser Harry Potter! — Siguió riendo pensando que lo que decía su amigo era un simple chiste. Nunca se le pasó por la cabeza que cada palabra dicha era verdad, la pura verdad.

— ¿Sabes qué? Todos están equivocados… comenzando por ti.

No dijo nada más, solo continuó su camino, pero esto fue suficiente para desconcertar a Ron y hacer que su risa parara; además, logró que Lavender se entusiasmara más con su novio, ya que, entre una comparación con Harry Potter salió él victorioso ¿Eso era posible?

Gracias a Hermione Granger, sí, el indiscutible ganador era él, Ronald Weasley.

**FIN**

* * *

"**_¿Alguna vez te has sentido como el Harry Potter de esta historia? ¿Alguna vez te has enamorado de un(a) amigo(a)? ¿Has visto llorar a esa persona que tanto amas por otra? ¿Alguna vez has querido decir algo que guardas en el fondo de tu corazón y no has podido? ¿Has querido ser otra persona por culpa de lo que sientes? _**_Si respondiste "**Si**" a más de una de estas interrogantes, no sufras, ni temas ser el único. Miles de personas hemos pasado por algo así._

**_¿Por qué? ¿Por qué te enamoras de tu amigo(a)? ¿Por qué nuestro corazón lo(a) escoge a él (ella)? _**_Quizás, la razón sea porque con ellos convivimos muchos de nuestros momentos. Quizás porque los vemos felices, tristes, llorar, sufrir, entre otras cosas, como nunca nadie los ha visto. Quizás sea porque nadie mejor que nosotros conoce lo que lo(a) hace feliz, lo que lo(a) entristece, cuál es esa manía o tic que lo(a) caracteriza. Sobre todo, porque sentimos que nadie como él (ella) nos comprende, o simplemente sea porque el cruel destino lo quiso así._

**_¿Cruel destino? ¿Por qué el destino seria cruel? _**_Porque hace de las suyas sin avisar; porque un día le sonríes como amiga(o) y al otro te das cuenta que quisieras sonreírle como algo más. Porque pasa y es imposible pararlo. Porque da miedo lo que pueda pasar por culpa de ese cruel destino._

**_¿Miedo a lo que pueda pasar? ¿Qué puede pasar? _**_Ayer eras su amiga(o); Hoy le dices la verdad, abres tu corazón, le cuentas que más que Amistad es Amor; Mañana… ¿Mañana? Quién sabe si terminen siendo más que amigos, o simplemente queden así; en los peores casos, quedan como nada._

**_¿Pero, es posible hacer como si no se dijo nada? _**_No, por más que lo queramos no podemos._

**_¿Por qué? Simplemente hagamos como si nada pasó… _**_Seamos sinceros, no podríamos verlo (a) como antes, sentiríamos pena y nos sonrojaríamos por múltiples cosas si nos ha rechazado. No podríamos hablar como de costumbre…_

**_Entonces, ¿Es malo amar a un amigo(a)? _**_No, ¿Cómo va a ser malo?, no se decide a quien se ama, no apuntamos con el dedo y decimos: ese o esa. Simplemente surge, por eso es que el destino tiende a ser cruel, porque sin avisar lo hace. Pero hay otros casos donde los mejores amigos se casan y son felices por muchos años._

_Si amas a tu amigo(a), espera, respira, piensa… **¿Lo quiero de verdad?** Pregúntate eso. **¿Es querer o amar?** Continua haciéndote estas preguntas, reconoce lo que sientes, son dos sentimientos distintos **¿Estás dispuesta(o) a poner en riesgo tu amistad por lo que sientes? **Si dijiste a esta última pregunta, un "**si**" fuerte, con ánimo, sin miedo, es simplemente porque estás segura(o) de lo que sientes. No temas, si amas a tu amigo(a) díselo, pero ojo, si ves que él tiene novia(o) y la(o) ama, por favor, no seas la (el) cruel que rompió con ese amor. Mira la situación, mira todo lo que te rodea, y de último deja una de las cosas más importante… él. Míralo de último a él, **¿Te ha dado señales que demuestran ser más que las de un simple amigo? ¿Cómo reaccionaría?**_

_Si amas no te cierres. Si amas piensa primero. Si amas dale la oportunidad a tu cabeza de opinar, saca los puntos más resaltantes entre tu cabeza y tu corazón, y al final… actúa._

**_¿Si no se da? _**_Lamentable, pueden pasar muchas cosas:_

_**—Te desilusionas**: a veces pasa que te desilusionas de él (ella), no preguntes por qué, simplemente se da. Quizás, porque no obtuviste la respuesta que deseabas, esto en parte es bueno, porque podrás lograr que poco a poco te olvides de él (ella)._

_**—Te dolerá**: eso pasa a juro y porque sí, tiene que doler. Así que no temas al dolor, déjalo que llegue y te toque, pero no permitas que te consuma, no vayas por los rincones llorando, ¡Ámate!_

_**—Nada será igual:** quizás esta le gane al propio dolor, quizás no pase en realidad, pero cuando pasa, duele. Quizás no te mire como antes, quizá tu tampoco lo hagas, quizás no se hablen de la misma forma, pero… ¡Espera! Supérenlo juntos, has que la amistad gané, has que todo vuelva a la normalidad **¿Cómo?** Primero, necesitas voluntad, es decir, ganas de hacerlo. Segundo, necesitas olvidar, olvida lo que pasó, no menciones el tema en ningún momento. Tercero, dale la mano a la fortaleza, y habla como si nada, llámalo(a) como lo hacías siempre, cuéntale de tus cosas, y veras como todo pasará, pero poco a poco… es algo que lleva tiempo._

**_¿Y si se da?_**_ ¡Pues felicidades a ambos! Espero que vivan felices para siempre._

_Recuerda que… demostrar lo que sentimos es cosa de valientes."_

**Rita Asabati**


End file.
